A comedy thing
by Illusion of reality
Summary: A few things I’ve made and collected for the past while which include a short story, bloopers, and things you would never hear the characters say.


I do not own big o, cowboy bebop, Batman, superman or the characters . . . stuff!  
  
This is just some goofy stuff about what ifs.  
If you've never watched cowboy bebop you might as well skip the story.  
  
Warning this enters the stupid places in the mind.  
  
  
  
Everyone is getting ready to take the next scene. The prop of Roger's mansion is there in the front.  
  
The evil director is cleaning his speaker to be able to yell at everyone. (Outrageously sinister, loud, stupid laugh that gets louder and louder)  
  
Dorothy: "SHUT UP!" she yells acutely. She was sick and tired of that old man! "Why do the bad guys always make such a stupid scene about laughing?" she says to herself.  
  
Roger walks to the drinking fountain to get some water.  
  
"Hey you!" a voice calls. The voice was so familiar-it sounded like himself! He turns around to see a man who resembles a tree, tall, brown eyes, green hair that seems like a bunch of leaves. It was Spike from cowboy bebop!  
  
"Darn you!" Spike says. (Although he would most likely say something worse than darn) He points at him full of rage and walked closer. "You stole my voice!"  
  
They hear Dan screaming and turn to see him being attacked by Jet. "Hey! Get off!"  
  
Jet yells, "And you stole my cool hair cut!"  
  
Everyone turns around shocked. "Cool!?"  
  
"And being a cop one time or another!"  
  
Fay walked into view. She sassily made her way to Dorothy. "And you also took my hair do! Minus the bangs!"  
  
"Um," Dorothy answered monotone.   
  
In the background Pero was being chased my Ein and Ed acting like a wild dog.  
  
"Pero!" She chased after them.   
  
The director put the speaker up to his mouth. "All that don't belong go away!"  
  
They all argued . . .   
  
  
  
Part two  
  
Roger and Dorothy are on the balcony.   
  
"Let us go inside."  
  
Inside Spike, Fay, Norman, Ein, Dan, Jet, Pero, and Ed are sitting on the couches.   
  
"Well, I had the hair cut first!" Jet fusses.  
  
"Did not!" Dan retaliates.   
  
"And my hair does not look like a bunch of leaves!" Spike yells.  
  
"Yes it does," Dorothy says monotone.  
  
"Well, Roger's looks like that in the morning!"  
  
"Well," Roger says. "I look really cute and hansom like that!"  
  
"Do you ever!" Dorothy squeaks.  
  
"WHAT THE!?"  
  
"Um, let's go get some food!" she rushes.  
  
Jet: "Good idea!"  
  
Spike: "So what are we gonna get?"  
  
"Bell peppers and beef, of course! We also have some of those mushrooms left over!"   
  
Norman follows with a lowered head. "Next thing you know Batman and Superman are going to be here."  
  
Dorothy: "You mean the men who enjoy to ware nylons and woman's lingerie over their clothing?"  
  
  
  
  
Bloopers!  
  
In Underground Terror, when Roger is jumping out of the window of the reporter's room. He sees the man on the other roof.  
  
"Michael? . . .Jackson!" Roger chuckles loudly.  
  
"That's not funny!" Schwarzwald yells.  
  
"Sure it is! You even look like him!"  
  
"I'll tell the director!"  
  
"Don't be a baby!"  
  
"Well, at least my shoulders aren't outrageously long! When you walk down the street and turn people from the OTHER SIDE scream because your shoulder hit them!"  
  
He puts up a shaking fist. "Hey!"  
  
  
  
In Roger the Negotiator, when big o is coming out of the ground and the manhole cover things are flying up.  
  
Dan looks up at them. "Oh!" One lands on his face. "OHHH!"   
  
  
  
In the same part, only it's when he's running to Dorothy.  
  
"Get away from there, you crazy little-"   
  
Director: "Wait, cut! You've-you've got a booger up your nose."  
  
"Oh!" he hides his nose and blushes. "How embarrassing!"  
  
Angel: "I can pluck your hairy nose, if you want (laugh!)"  
  
  
  
In Underground Terror where he's going down the stairs and suppose to be scared.  
  
"Hak!"  
  
Dorothy, who is waiting to go on tilts her head in confusion.  
  
'Oh no!' Roger thinks. 'I swallowed that caramel candy Dan gave me!' He makes the odd face he did in the episode. 'I'm gonna die, I'm choking! But they're already on budget cut since I accidentally totaled that other building that wasn't on the list.' He decides to keep going. "I'm afraid!" (And all the other stuff he says.  
  
He falls limply on the floor. 'I can't go on much longer! Everything . . . going black . . .'  
  
Well, this is my explanation of why he was acting that strange in that scene.  
  
  
  
In Underground Terror when Roger and Angle are in the subway type thing at the Rosewater place.  
  
"Didn't I tell you, you could call me Angle (I mean Angel)?" She glides by him and off into the hall.  
  
Norman is trying desperately to keep Dorothy under control.  
  
"Why that!" She imitates her voice, but makes it sound annoying, "Didn't I tell you, you could call me a-b-"  
  
"Miss Dorothy!"  
  
  
In Dorothy, Dorothy when Roger is in the club when it's dark, looking at the ground where the scientist used to lay. The officers have gone and now he's by himself about to summon big o.  
  
He's under the stoplight. He puts his wristwatch up to his mouth valiantly. "(Burp!)"  
  
Director: "What the!?"  
  
"Oops."  
  
The director walks to him with the speaker and puts it up to his ear. "WHAT WAS THAT!?"   
  
"Oww!" Roger covers his ears. "You evil, daffy director!"  
  
  
  
Things you would never hear the characters say:  
  
Roger in a shy, innocent voice to Dorothy; " . . . I love you."  
Dorothy, "SHUT UP!"  
  
  
Roger, "Norman, the elevator is running an eight slow, I thought you fixed it."  
"Bloody-it's only ONE EIGTH you stuck up little-"  
  
  
Dorothy to an enemy, "So in the voice of love and justice, I R. Dorothy Wayneright shall punish you!"  
  
(I also do not own the original speech.)  
  
Roger with a fist up and goofy, dreamy eyes, "Oh! I'm such a babe magnet!!!! . . . Did I just say that out loud?"  
  
Norman with a fist up and goofy, dreamy eyes (actually eye), "Oh! I'm such a babe magnet!!!! . . . Did I just say that out loud?"  
  
  
Roger, "What's up, bro?"  
Norman, "In the west-side of the ghetto!"   
Roger, "I'm 'heckka hot, you know!"  
Norman, "I just went to the bathroom in the snow!"  
Roger, "I don't think this anime is suppose to be near Tokyo!"  
Norman, "I have a really smelly toe!"  
Roger, "Let me see. WHOE!"  
Norman, "I told you so!"  
Roger, "Thanks for the info!"  
Norman, "For lunch I made some taco . . .s!"  
Roger, "Ho, ho, ho!"  
Dorothy walks in, "If you don't stop I'm gonna put you both in death row!"  
  
(My apologies if that offended anyone.)  
  
  
  
  
NOTES:  
  
So I hope you don't think this was a waist of time and I wrote something worthwhile.   
  
For those of you who read my story (For the joy of being in love and my poor porcelain doll) there isn't gonna be a part three. I changed my mind. And by the way thank you, those who read it and gave me those nice reviews! It encourages me a lot!   
  
A comedy thing  



End file.
